


Of Love and OTP

by jheyr



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jheyr/pseuds/jheyr
Summary: A story about a girl torn between wanting to be Viktor's girlfriend or wanting her Viktuuri OTP to end up together.#TheStruggleIsReal





	Of Love and OTP

**Author's Note:**

> Started this on impulse

I ran as fast as my little legs could take me, making my way to the railings to catch a glimpse of my cousin making his way to the ice rink.

"Yura!"

The blonde boy looked up at me.

"Davai!" I grinned at him.

He gave me a nod before going to the center of the rink. I gripped the railings tighter as I waited for the song to start. I watched my cousin with eager eyes, excitement evident in my smile.

My cousin shocked everyone by doing a quadruple Salchow instead of triple. I grinned and puffed my chest out in pride even though I am just one of the audience.

The one trait I admire Yuri is his self-confidence. He truly believes he can do something people tell him that he can't. He is ambitious and I think being one is not bad. Having big dreams is not a bad thing at all. Plus, Yuri has the talent to go with his confidence.

I immediately ran towards the hallways after Yuri's breath-taking performance to greet him. I found him being scolded by Yakov about using quads since his body is still developing. My cousin blatantly ignored his coach.

"That was amazing, Yuratchka!"

Yuri and Yakov both looked at me. I grinned widely at Yuri as I told him how amazing he was in the rink. I also blatantly ignored Yakov and kept on complimenting Yuri.

"No matter how amazing his performance was, performing quads is dangerous to his body," Yakov insisted.

"It is dangerous but he was wonderful, right?" I told Yakov. "The judges were utterly shocked at seeing him perform a quadruple Salchow at a young age."

Yakov turned to Yuri. "But still, quads are off-limits! If you can't follow orders, then quit!"

I rolled my eyes and sat next to Yuri who blew his nose, ignoring Yakov entirely.

Someone suddenly clapped their hands. We looked up at a gray-haired man on the stairs above us.

"Yakov! You should praise him more." He glanced at me with a smile. "Just like what this young lady is doing."

At that moment, I probably looked at the most beautiful human being on earth. You might say it's an exaggeration but for me, it's not. For me, the man looking down on us, talking to Yakov and Yuri, is the most beautiful person I've laid I'd eyes on. That's saying something, really, because Yuri is very beautiful, my parents are beautiful, --- _okay, I'll insert myself_ \--- I'm beautiful, but this person with blue eyes is just another level.

Yuri and the man had a handshake, agreeing on something, I don't know what they did really. I was just busy staring at the beautiful man to listen to their conversation.

The man looked at me. "Hello."

"Oh, this is my cousin, Aleksandra Marchesa," Yuri gestured to me. "Sasha, this is Viktor Nikiforov."

"Get down here, Vitya," Yakov said.

"No!" I shouted.

They all looked at me in surprise at my sudden outburst.

"It's nice staring up at him because he looks like an angel," I said, dreamily.

Yuri had his mouth open, looking at me as if I was crazy which I know he knows that I am weirdo.

"Thank you, Aleksandra." Viktor chuckled and stayed at the stairs. "You should close your mouth, Yuri."

I waved Yuri off. "He's just shocked because I called someone an angel other than him."

Yuri scowled. "Don't call me an angel."

"Yeah, you like being called a fairy."

"Don't call me a fairy, either!"

"That's what people are calling you, Fairy of Russia."

"Shut up."

Viktor watched the two of us in amusement. The twinkle in his eyes made me smile at him.

* * *

 

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_ **

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I looked at the color red.

"SASHA?!" I could hear Yuri panic and try to open the door of the bathroom. When he found out it was locked, he pounded the door. "Are you okay?!"

"Yura!" I called in panic. "I'm --- I'm --- I'M DYING!"

"WHAT?!"

I felt tears pool in my eyes. "I'm b-bleeding."

"Open the door, Sasha."

"No!"

"Open it!"

"No!"

"SASHENKA! OPEN IT OR I'LL KICK IT!"

"Instead of destroying the goddamn door, why don't you call someone for help, Yuratchka?!" My voice actually quivered in panic and fear of what's happening to me.

Yuri and I are currently in my house because my Dad is in a business trip. I could cook and everything but I felt lonely so I called Yuri to stay here. I'm an only child just like him and we are both spoiled by our Grandpa so I have a lot of similiraties with Yuri.

"Who do I call?" I could hear him fumbling for his phone. "Yakov?"

"Oh god not him!" I shuddered.

"I agree. Bad idea."

I wiped the tear that escaped my eyes. "Please hurry and call someone."

"Hello, Viktor? Viktor! Sasha says she's bleeding! She's fucking dying!"

I just sat on the toilet bowl waiting for an adult to take care of me. I am currently freaking out inside the bathroom.

"Are you still alive, Sasha?"

I sniffed. "Yes."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"Are you okay?"

"I think so."

Every once in a while, Yuri would ask me the same questions to know I'm alive. It was a relief when Viktor finally arrived.

"She's inside the bathroom, Viktor."

A knock sounded at the door. "Aleksandra?"

"Viktor?"

"Where are you bleeding? Why are you locked up inside? Let us in." I could tell he is really worried from the sound of his voice.

"No," I whined. "Viktor, my genitalia is bleeding! I don't know what to do!"

"Wh-What?"

"I went to urinate here but then I saw that my panty had a blood stain in it," I started saying in hysterics. "I was okay this morning but then I don't know what happened to me to --"

"Ssssshhhh," Viktor hushed. He continued in a soft voice, "Aleksandra, you are okay. You are not dying."

"She's bleeding from her genit--"

"Yuri, shut up for a moment." Viktor's voice turned soft again once he addressed me. "Aleksandra, wash up yourself and I'll buy tampons for a bit."

"Tampons? What for?"

The realization suddenly hit me. _Oh shiz. Why did I not think of that?!_ I groaned and knocked my head to make sure my brain is still inside it.

"Okay, Viktor," I said.

I started washing myself up and after awhile, I heard Viktor knocking at my door again. I turned off the water, wrapped myself in towel, and opened the door just a tiny bit then closed it again.

"Do you know how to put that on, Aleksandra?" Viktor asked.

"I guess?" I stared at the tampons in my hands. I looked at the door as if it was Viktor. "Do _you_ know how to put it on, Viktor?"

"...no." He cleared his throat. "I'll be in the living room with Yuri."

"Okay."

I got out of the bathroom in a towel --- I'm glad it is the bathroom inside my room. Yuri and I were watching a movie in my room when I went to the bathroom to urinate.

I picked out my clothes in my cabinet and knew I put the tampon the right way. I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I blushed at the thought of freaking out during my first menstruation.

I went to the living room to find Yuri and Viktor watching the television --- well, maybe staring is the right word. Yuri looked at me weirdly and Viktor smiled at me.

"Don't look at me like I'm an alien, Yuratchka," I said as I sat next to him. I deadpanned at him, "I'm a girl."

"How come the thought of you having your first period did not occur to you?" Viktor asked, curious.

I scratched my head, embarrassed. "I grew up with boys, Viktor. The idea of menstruation did not occur to me until now."

"She was often times mistaken as a boy when we were younger," Yuri added.

I remembered the times when I had short hair and I dress just like Yuri does that time. We would play at our grandparents' backyard and we would dirty ourselves as we play. Some people often mistake me for a boy that time.

Now, I learned how to dress as a girl despite growing up with boys.

"What about your mom?"

"She died when I was little," I said. I smiled at him. "Don't be sorry, though. I have Grandpa, Dad, and Yura."

The look of pity in Viktor's eyes disappeared. It was replaced with an emotion I cannot point out. "You can add me in. You have me, too."

Yuri groaned. "No. We're fine."

Viktor grinned and jumped on our couch, wrapping his arms around Yuri and I. Yuri was flailing while I laughed and wrapped an arm around Viktor.

"Thank you," I whispered to him.

He turned his face towards me and winked. "Anytime, Sasha."

I smiled as he used my nickname.

* * *

 

Like every figure skating fan in the world, I became a fan of Viktor Nikiforov. I had a whole album in my phone with just his pictures. I know I am still young but I really idolize him. He is just so beautiful when he steps into the ice rink.

The only thing that I have as an advantage compared to other fangirls of Viktor is that I know him personally. We have a friendship that centers around me being weird and him being amused.

My footsteps are really loud as I ran towards Viktor sitting on a chair and sipping water from his bottle. I sat next to him as I stretched out my hand holding a camera and said, "Selfieeeeee!"

He had a surprised expression in the picture as I smiled widely. "One more," I said.

He smiled at the picture this time. And in the next picture, he winked at the camera. I better crop his winking face and make it my wallpaper --- or maybe not, that would be the death of me.

"You were wonderful, Viktor!" I told him as I placed my guitar case next to me.

He smiled at me. "Thank you, Sasha."

"It was different from most of your performances which are emotional. This one is happy, upbeat, and overall, the perfect energizer."

"I had the concept of my performance from you."

"From me?"

He sipped his water as he nodded. "I watched you sing in an event in your school. I remembered how people suddenly smiled as they watched you sing. You really are a vitamin that sends good energy to people."

I smiled genuinely at him. "That's what a singer is, Viktor."

"What do you mean?"

"A singer is not someone who is good at singing," I said. "A singer is someone who sings for people. In that way, the people who listen will feel the emotions the singer is trying to convey."

He blinked at me, still sipping his water. He seems to be thinking something before he grinned at me. "You are really an angel, Sasha."

_Oh my gosh, Viktor just called me an angel! Okay guys, I'm off to heaven!_

I mentally slapped myself from being in a fangirl mode. "I'm not. You are."

He shook his head. "No. _You_ are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

He looked at me, sighing. "What are you then?"

I stood up and carried my guitar case in one hand. I grinned at him as I said, "I'm a siren."

He looked up at me in his seat, the same twinkle of amusement are in his eyes.

I pointed my index finger at him. "And you are an angel. That will never change."

"You're so cute, Sasha. I want to put you in my pocket just like Makachin!"

"Thank you for the compliment. I am really lucky to receive one from the Viktor Nikiforov." I held up one hand and turned around. "Wait, I need to calm my heart down. My fangirl heart can't take being in your magnanimous presence this long. I might faint."

I felt him ruffle my hair. "I'll just catch you if you faint."

To all fangirls of Viktor Nikiforov, he just ruffled my hair. _Yes, HE JUST RUFFLED MY HAIR!_ I wanted to squeal like an idiot in front of him but that would be a turn-off so I kept everything bottled up. Oh, how I wish to share what I'm feeling right now with you. We can fangirl together!

I covered my nose in case of emergency nosebleeds. I looked up at him who stood next to me. "I'll die happy then."

"Please don't die. Makachin will be sad. Yuri will be sad. I will be sad," he said in a pout and watery eyes.

I clutched my heart using the one not holding my guitar case. "Please stop doing that. My fangirl heart can only take so much."

* * *

 

"Aleksandra!" Yakov shouted. "How many times have I told you to stop coming here?!"

I ignored Yakov and adjusted the lens of my camera as I took a picture of Yuri skating. I turned the camera to an angry Yakov and took a picture.

I grinned at him and gave him a thumbs-up. "You look great in the picture, Yakov!"

"You brat!"

"Don't anger Yakov too much, Sasha," the voice that made my heart beat fast.

I turned to Viktor who smiled. "Viktor!"

"Yeah, or he'll take it out on us," Mila added as she circled the entirety of the rink.

"I'm done practicing." Yuri got off the ice, his usual scowl on his face.

"You are not done yet, Yuri!" Yakov said.

"I perfected the routine. I'm finished here," Yuri waved his hand off before going to the lockers.

I adjusted the strap of the camera on my neck before taking a picture of Viktor. He was warming up in the sideline. I watched him from the lens of the camera but no matter what, he still looks as beautiful as ever. He always takes my breath away just with his mere presence.

I remembered Viktor having long hair before and that did not diminished his beauty. I think it just added more charm to him. Seriously, how could someone be as beautiful as him?

Viktor looked at me and I unconciously pressed the shutter in my surprise. He waved at me as he stood up and entered the ice.

"Sasha."

I looked at Yuri, dressed up in his casual clothes with his backpack. I nodded at him as I put back the cover of the lens. I left the camera hanging on my neck and carried my guitar case in one hand.

"Let's go to the cafe near that dance studio," I suggested.

"My treat," he agreed.

"Have fun, you two!" Viktor called out to us.

I glanced at the angry Yakov and shouted back, "We will!"

Yuri and I went to the cafe that I suggested. I looked at the dancing studio whose blinds are open so people can see the people practicing inside. There are two of them practicing inside.

They're doing a couple dance, I think.

I sipped on my shake as I watched them. I saw how intimate their dance was, their chemistry is wonderful and I wanted to know what song they are dancing to.

"I wonder how it would be like to dance with Viktor," I suddenly blurted out while still watching the dancing duo.

"Ha?" Yuri snorted.

"I wonder what it would feel like to be on the receiving end of Viktor's affectionate gazes." I looked at the sky. "I wonder how it would feel to be Viktor's girlfriend."

I heard Yuri choke on his drink. I watched him coughing up as he gave me an icredulous look. "What are you talking about?"

I closed my eyes and remembered all the times that Viktor made me smile when I don't want to smile. I can't count how many times I felt my heart racing with just the sound of his voice or just seeing him. I knew from the moment I saw him that he took my breath away and he always does until now.

I looked at Yuri's emerald eyes and said, "I want Viktor to be my boyfriend."

And then at age fourteen, I almost made Yuri die because of choking from his drink.

* * *

 

_"I've tried playing it cool_  
_But when I'm looking at you_  
_I can�t ever be brave_  
_'Cause you make my heart race"_

I stood in a park on a Sunday afternoon with my guitar. It was Grandpa's idea to make me sing in a park ever since I was a child and later on just became a habit of mine. I want to sing in front of people because I love singing for them.

_"Shot me out of the sky_  
_You're my kryptonite_  
_You keep making me weak_  
_Yeah, frozen and can't breathe"_

I saw Viktor sit on a bench across from me with Makachin at his feet. He smiled at me as he waved his hand. I smiled back at him and directed the same smile to the number of people gathered in front of me to listen.

_"Something�'s gotta give now_  
_'Cause I�m dying just to make you see_  
_That I need you here with me now_  
_'Cause you've got that one thing"_

Some people put money on the bench behind me. Receiving money is not my main objective in performing in a park but it is the joy I feel in sharing the talent I have to them.

_"So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing"_

Yuri sat next to Viktor with a cup of shake in each of his hands. He often accompanies me everytime I sing in a park. When we were little, Grandpa, Yuri and I walk in parks where Grandpa urges me to sing him a song. I love the feeling of singing a song for Grandpa and Yuri. They are my number one fans.

_"Now I'm climbing the walls_  
_But you don't notice at all_  
_That I'm going out of my mind_  
_All day and all night"_

I looked at Viktor who always make my heart race. I know our relationship is platonic but I can't help wondering what it would be like if Viktor looked at me with romantic love in his eyes. He probably sees me as a sister but my admiration for him is not in the fangirl area, I guess.

_"Something�'s gotta give now_  
_'Cause I'm dying just to know your name_  
_And I need you here with me now_  
_'Cause you've got that one thing"_

I know I'm still young to think about having someone as a boyfriend. I know I should not think of making Viktor my boyfriend because really, maybe I'm just really a super die-hard fangirl and I'm mistaking it for a romantic love.

_"So get out, get out, get out of my head_  
_And fall into my arms instead_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_  
_And come on, come into my life_  
_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_  
_But I need that one thing_  
_And you've got that one thing"_

I smiled and decided that thinking of romantic relationships is off-limits. I don't need to rush things because maybe this is just a very obssessive infatuation with someone I idolize.

This is just a fangirl thing just like how I fangirl about Bruno Mars. The difference between Bruno Mars and Viktor Nikiforov is that Viktor is someone I personally know and Bruno Mars is not. Maybe I am mistaking things and rushing everything.

I ended my performance with a small bow and a smile. People clapped as they put money on the bench behind me. I thanked them genuinely from the bottom of my heart.

Viktor and Yuri slowly made their way to me. I pocketed the money I got from singing and gently put my guitar back to its case. I grinned at them as I received my shake from Yuri.

"That was a wonderful performance as usual," Viktor said. He looked at Makachin. "Makachin thinks so, too."

I scratched Makachin's head. "Thank you."

"Is the money you gathered enough to treat us to a waffle?" Yuri asked, sipping his own shake.

"Didn't count it," I shrugged. "But still, I'll treat both of you."

"I'll carry the guitar," Viktor offered.

I gave it to him with a small smile. I caught his eyes and once again thought how beautiful his eyes were.

"Is something wrong with my face?" Viktor asked when I just kept on staring at him.

Being the weirdo that I am, I said, "Your face is perfect."

Without looking at Yuri, I could see him rolling his eyes.

"Okay," Viktor stretched the word out, amusement in his eyes. "So nothing is wrong with my face then."

"Your eyes are just mesmerizing," I said, casually but honestly.

"Stop," Yuri interjected before I could add something. "Just stop being weird and saying whatever you like."

"Sasha's not weird," Viktor defended. "She's just honest."

"Bluntly honest," Yuri said. "Almost unfiltered."

"Between the two of us, you're more unfiltered when it comes to whatever we say, Yura," I shrugged. "You just say profanities while I don't."

He scowled at me while I just stuck my tongue out at him.

Makachin barked and Viktor says, "Even Makachin agrees, Yuri."

"I hate both of you," Yuri said as he quickened his pace.

Viktor and I looked at each other and laughed as we tried to catch up with Yuri.

* * *

 

I invited myself at the banquet after the competition. Yakov was not happy when I showed up but he can't make a fuss in a formal gathering.

"Yura," I called.

He was as usual being grumpy but he relaxed when he saw me. He escaped from the clutches of Mila and her current boyfriend --- I wonder how long that relationship will last.

"I can't stand Mila flirting with her boyfriend," Yuri grumbled. "That hag."

"She's just three years older than us," I reminded him when he called Mila a hag.

"Whatever."

I tucked a strand of my brown hair behind my ear as I caught the sight of Viktor. I turned to Yuri. "Do I look okay?"

He scowled at somone behind me. "You look more than okay."

"Are you sure?" I straightened my dress. "I didn't have any make-up on except for some face powder and a lipgloss. I am such a poor excuse for a girl when I don't even know what to do with a foundation."

"You look great so stop fussing about make-ups."

I tapped his cheek affectionately. "Aww, thank you."

"Don't go near, Christophe," Yuri warned.

"I'm not interested in him," I rolled my eyes. "I'm interested in a certain five-time world champion."

"I don't know what to do with you," he muttered in annoyance. Apparently, my fangirl side does not sit well with him.

Someone suddenly went at the center of the ball room. He was loosening his tie and started dancing. I watched the guy in amusement.

"What is he doing?" Yuri asked, shooting a scowl at the guy's direction.

"Sasha! Yuri!" Viktor walked towards us with Christophe at his side.

"Isn't he Yuuri Katsuki?" Christophe asked, sending a wink at my direction.

"Yuuri?" I chuckled at my cousin. "He has the same name as you, Yuratchka."

He glared at me. "Shut up."

An idea suddenly popped in my mind. I announced in a loud voice, "Russia's Yuri wants a dance battle with Japan's Yuuri!"

People clapped their hands as they looked at the horrified Yuri. My cousin's glare could probably kill but I grew up with him so it had no effect on me. Viktor pushed Yuri to the center to have a dance battle with Yuuri Katsuki.

I took out my phone and took a video of Yuri's dance battle with the Japanese Yuuri. Yuri will never live it down.

"That was a nice idea, Aleksandra," Christophe said. "These stiff parties are a little suffocating. They need to loosen up."

"Why are you removing your coat?" I asked curiously. "They need to loosen up the atmosphere in this party but why are you loosening up your tie?"

"Are you joining their dance battle?" Viktor asked, smiling.

Christophe stripped down into his briefs. I just watched him with raised eyebrows. He winked at me which did not make any effect at all. I'd appreciate it if it was Viktor being half-naked in front of me. I'd gladly share the picture to all the Viktor fans in the world.

"Are you going to dance half-naked?"

Christophe just smiled as he walked towards the pole --- _why is there a freaking pole?_ \--- and started pole dancing. The drunk Yuuri Katsuki did a dual pole dancing with Christophe.

"That was so humiliating," Yuri returned. "What the actual fuck just happened?"

"You just had a dance battle," I answered. "And I have a video of it."

"Delete it."

I heard Viktor chuckle. He was looking at Christophe and Yuuri who were doing weird exhibitions on the pole.

"I'm going to dance." He grinned mischievously before going to the dance floor.

People who might not be close with Viktor would see him as an unapproachable person, since he is the hottest bachelor and five-time world champion in figure skating, but he is actually a bit idiotic and a very forgetful person. He acts childish sometimes despite his age but he has a somewhat cunning side.

I was smiling the whole time I was watching Viktor and a drunk Yuuri Katsuki dance to an upbeat music. Viktor looks so happy and I'm glad he is smiling. I sometimes see him staring at nothing these days.

Something must be on Viktor's mind. He told me he is losing his inspiration. That must be horrifying for him. An artist losing his or her inspiration is as good as dead.

I looked at the haggard appearance of Yuri and snapped a picture of him. He looked like he was harrassed or something. I looked at Viktor who looked immaculate despite dancing with enthusiasm just awhile ago.

"Viktor..." Yuuri Katsuki clung unto Viktor. "After this season ends, my family runs a hot spring resort, so please come."

Everyone was looking incredulously at the drunk Yuuri Katsuki as he wiggled while hugging Viktor who was looking shocked at the drunk man.

"If I win this dance battle..." Yuuri looked up at Viktor. "You'll become my coach, right? Be my coach, Viktor!"

A flicker of surprise and excitement flashed in Viktor's eyes. I know that look. It is a look when a crazy idea just dawned into a person. And that crazy idea brings hope. And I saw hope flash in Viktor's eyes as he eyed Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri's coach pried him off of Viktor. The long-haired coach apologized at his student's behavior and said that he'll take Yuuri back to their hotel.

I looked at Viktor and tugged the helm of his sleeve. He looked down at me, still with the expression of surprise at being asked to be someone's coach.

"Why don't you try it?"

"What? Being someone's coach?"

I nodded. "I think you'll do a brilliant job as a coach."

"But --"

"And I think you'll find your inspiration when you look at the competiton in a different perspective. You should take time to relax and look at what's going on around you." I smiled at him. "Stop thinking of what will you do next. Start looking and listening to the people around you now."

"Do you think taking the next season off is a good idea?" he asked me hesitantly.

"No idea is good or bad unless you try and see for yourself what it is."

"But I think being a coach is a bad idea."

"You haven't tried it yet."

He looked at my eyes. I saw doubt and hope in his.

I grinned mischievously at him. "Since when did a bad idea stopped you before, Viktor?"

He smiled and hugged me. "You are right. I'll consider it."

I hugged him back. I'm pretty sure he can feel my fast heartbeat but I can also feel his heartbeat. It's as fast as mine but I know the reason is not because of me.

* * *

 

The rumor of Viktor being Yuuri Katsuki's coach spreads like a wildfire on social media. The press are also interviewing poor Yakov who lost his composture one time when he was asked if Viktor will really become a coach.

And then there's Yuri.

Yuri was upset and demanded explanation on _why the hell Viktor chose that fatso._ I kept silent about the fact that I partly convinced Viktor to be a coach. He kept on rambling about a promise Viktor made several years ago.

I'm pretty sure the video of Yuuri Katsuki dancing to Viktor's Stay Close To Me is the last reason that Viktor needs to convince himself that he will try to be the Japanese man's coach.

I sent him a message, wishing him and Yuuri Katsuki good luck.

I buried my face on my pillow. "I want to see Viktor."

I know Viktor is in Japan right now but Yuri did not know where Viktor is. I can't just tell my cousin that I know it because he'll sulk and give me the silent treatment for weeks.

I need Yuri to have a reason to go to Japan. But that ain't happening for a while, I guess.

I was scrolling my Instagram when Viktor just uploaded a picture of himself with Makacchin and their background is a temple of some sorts or something.

"Hashtag ninja?" I read the caption aloud. I sat up on my bed. "NINJAS?!"

I immediately called Yuri. He answered it on the first ring.

"Yura?! Have you seen Viktor's latest picture? The caption says ninja! Oh my gosh, we need to go to that place! I hope there is an actual and real ninj---"

_"I'm going to Japan."_

I stopped rambling about ninjas. "What?"

_"I'm going to Viktor and make him remember about his promise to me."_

"Y-You're going to Japan?"

_"I just said that."_

I exclaimed "Take me with you!" in excitement.

_"No. I can go there ---"_

"I'm going to book a flight there as soon as possible, okay? Pack your bags, Yura! I need to start packing, too!"

_"What? Wait a minut--"_

"Bye!" I ended the call and made arrangements for our trip to Japan.

I looked at the picture of Viktor on Instagram.

_See you soon, Japan!_

* * *

 

One week later, Yuri and I found ourselves in front of a weird-looking statue.

Yuri took a picture of it. "Wow. Creepy."

I stared at the statue in curiousity and wonder. I looked at my surroundings with a twinkle of excitement in my eyes.

"Crap, no."

I looked at Yuri at my side, dressed in shabby shades and face mask as his disguise. "What?"

"If I post this, Yakov will know I'm here!" he said, referring to the picture he almost uploaded in his Instagram.

"Whatever. Just relax." I twirled as I looked at my surroundings. "We are in a different country, different culture, different foods, and different people."

"Different everything and we don't know where to start finding Viktor."

I grinned at him. "Let's shout his name."

"Are you nuts?" He raised his hand to stop me from speaking. "Wait, you are nuts."

I shrugged and took a very deep breath. Yuri covered his ears.

" **VIKTOR!"**


End file.
